Marta Batanides
Marta Batanides (sometimes known by a married name, Marta Keith) is a female human serving in Starfleet in the 24th century. Batanides had a special fondness for Andeluvian chocolate and "splitter" music, a style popular on 22nd century Earth. Early career Batanides attended Starfleet Academy from 2324 to 2327, in the same class as Jean-Luc Picard. While at the Academy, she was briefly romantically involved with a Barangarian until his premature death. The relationship left her pregnant, and she soon fell into an irreversible coma due to due fetal incompatibility syndrome. Picard and fellow class-mate Cortin Zweller risked their careers to bring Marta to the black-market genetic labs on Yrskatdon, where she was cured by an illegal genetic procedure. Marta didn't learn of Picard and Zweller's actions until years later. Shortly after graduation in 2327, while at Starbase Earhart awaiting her first assignment, Batanides met and befriended then-Commander Rachel Garrett. Starfleet Intelligence By 2336, Batanides had risen to the rank of commander, and had been assigned to Starfleet Intelligence. One of Batanides' concerns at this time was the criminal cartel Asfar Qatala. One of her operatives, Lieutenant Laura Burke, was captured and killed by a Qatala operative, allowing the assassin to falsify orders in Batanides' name to remove an officer from the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]]. Eventually the real Batanides was able to contact Enterprise Captain Garrett and foil the criminal plot. Having married a spouse with the surname of Keith, Batanides became known as Marta Keith. Marta Keith had risen to the rank of vice admiral by the 2370s. In 2373, Batanides was one of the admirals on the tribunal that sat in judgment of Omega Squad after their unauthorized journey to the forbidden world of Talos IV. Later that year, Marta returned to using her maiden name of Batanides,and was engaged to Ambassador Aubin Tabor. Batanides was part of the Federation team sent to Chiaros IV to calm hostilities between the government and rebel factions, and to oversee a vote on whether the planet would join the Federation or the Romulan Star Empire. During that mission, her fiancé Tabor was killed, and also revealed as an agent of Section 31. With confirmation of this shadow group's existence, Batanides vowed to bring it down. Batanides was a friend of Benjamin Sisko's, and was one of the officials, along with Admiral William Ross, to whom he admitted his culpability in the death of Romulan Senator Vreenak in 2374. During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Batanides was summoned to the Palais de la Concorde by Federation President Nanietta Bacco and Admiral Leonard James Akaar, where she reviewed reports on the progress of the Borg attack fleets. Several days later, Batanides was among the flag officers who attended a briefing by Captain Jean-Luc Picard regarding the absorption of the Borg Collective into the Caeliar gestalt. By 2385, Batanides had been made the director of Starfleet Intelligence. In September, she attended a meeting in the Presidential Office of the Palais de la Concorde between Federation President Pro Tempore Ishan Anjar and his senior advisors. The meeting was to discuss the Andorian fertility crisis and how to keep the Andorians from joining the Typhon Pact. Ishan's chief of staff, Galif jav Velk, made three proposals on how to stop the Andorians' research. When the third proposal was to halt the Andorians' flow of the Taurus Meta-Genome data from the Tholians by threatening to resurrect the Genesis Device, Batanides confronted Velk stating to bring back Genesis would provoke local space to come gunning for the Federation, even ones considered allies. She later attended the Starfleet Command daily senior staff meeting, along with Rear Admiral Soth Romar, Admiral Alynna Nechayev, and Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar, where Batanides presented a report on Breen signal traffic in the Murabi Sector. At the meeting Commander Dalit Sarai presented a report on a possible breach of Federation security regarding the meta-genome data, elaborating that Dr. Julian Bashir of Deep Space 9 was in possession of the data and had called a medical conference on short notice to Bajor inviting some of the Federation's most prestigious genomic-medical minds as a means of finding a cure for the Andorian fertility crisis. Batanides previously reviewed Sarai's report deciding it was inconclusive at best. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Directors of Starfleet Intelligence Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet flag officers